Till Death
by StormWolf10
Summary: Broadchurch crossover. The day before Alec's and Rose's wedding, it seems that there's one particular marriage vow they may be encountering all too soon...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In which things most certainly **_**do not**_** go smoothly for Alec...**

Bloody Carter. Bloody SOCO. Bloody Broadchurch. After all that waiting- over a year of it-, Alec Hardy just had to get called out to a crime scene the day before his wedding, didn't he? It had been over a year since he'd proposed to Rose, but they'd waited. Rose had wanted to wait until Oliver was a little older, so he'd have a better understanding of what was going on, so he could be a part of it. They'd waited for over a year so they could save up and afford the wedding they wanted- which, admittedly, was still small-, and now here was Alec, less than twenty-four hours before he was due to marry Rose Tyler, with a gun being held to his head.

Bloody Carter. If only she'd answered her bloody phone, if only she hadn't insisted on taking the day off, if only-

Alec cut himself off there. No. He shouldn't be blaming Ellie, and he most certainly shouldn't be wishing Ellie was in this situation instead of him. It was annoying, it was frustrating, it was _terrifying_. But he shouldn't be wishing this on Ellie.

The question was though; how the bloody hell had they ended up in this situation?!

Bloody SOCO, not noticing the person lurking in the alley behind the betting shop, not noticing that the robbers hadn't all fled, that they were being watched. By the time Alec had gotten there, the robber had panicked, black-clad body throwing itself back into the shop, face hidden by a balaclava as they fired several shots into the ceiling, as a warning, before grabbing Alec and pushing him to his knees, gun against his temple.

Brian, the rest of the SOCO team, and the handful of PCSOs that were at the scene- _where the hell was backup?_ Alec couldn't help but wonder- were all stood around watching warily. They outnumbered the robber several times over, but with a loaded gun so close to Alec's head, he understood they couldn't risk anything.

"Look, mate," Brian was saying, hands up as he approached the robber. "Just put the gun down, yeah?"

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead, the robber readjusted their grip on the gun, and Alec heard the safety catch click off. He couldn't help the nervous swallow.

"Backup's on its way," Brian continued, though he really didn't look that convinced. "And the last thing you wanna be caught doing is pressing a gun against a Detective Inspector's head." Brian paused. "Even if everyone in the town's felt like doing it once or twice."

This time, Alec did roll his eyes. It wasn't the time or the place for jokes. Although, he had a slight suspicion that Brian hadn't been joking…

"Jus' shut it!" the robber growled. "Shut it, or I shoot! An' don't think I didn't notice you edgin' forward!"

The robber sounded little more than a teenager, Alec realised. Younger than Freya, who was twenty now, but older than Carter's Tom. About seventeen or eighteen. Maybe nineteen, at a push. Male. No more than a kid.

"You're gonna make things a lot easier for yourself if you put the gun down," Brian said again, ignoring the boy's warnings and stepping forward once more.

And then, the gun swung round, facing Brian instead.

"I said _shut it_!" the robber- the teenager- ground out.

Brian stilled immediately. The boy moved round Alec, leaving him knelt on the floor as he approached Brian. The PCSOs were murmuring to each other, trying to intervene, but wary of the gun. Alec growled quietly in annoyance, pushing himself to his feet and running forward to tackle the boy.

He had his hand on the gun, but the boy's grip was firm, wouldn't let go. Alec struggled, teeth grit as he had the boy in a headlock, kicking at his legs, anything that would make him drop the gun… He was vaguely aware of Brian backing off, to the rest of his team, and the PCSOs. Still no backup. There was a voice in the back of Alec's head- one that sounded suspiciously of a mix between Rose and Freya- berating him, telling him to be careful…

And then, there was a gunshot.

**~StormWolf10~**

The boy had fled, dropping the gun behind him. Somehow, backup still hadn't arrived; god knew what Elaine was up to back at the station. Alec had been lucky- though he wasn't sure that was entirely the right phrase for what had just happened to him-, and the bullet had only pierced his thigh. Still, there was a dizzying blackness descending over him, the room spinning and heaving, and for a moment it felt like he was back in The Traders hotel, investigating Danny Latimer's death with arrhythmia. But he wasn't, couldn't be; that was all years ago, long since gone. He had a family; he had a little boy, and a partner whom he loved… But then Brian was there, kneeling over him and touching the bullet wound- _god knows where those hands have been_- and saying something. But Alec couldn't hear Brian's voice through the _whoosh_ that filled his ears. He could see Brian's lips moving, see the- frankly disturbing- concern on the man's face, but it was as if there was no sound to be heard. Alec swallowed, tears welling in his eyes. This couldn't be happening, not now, not after he'd come through two heart operations and god knows how many checkups.

Alec couldn't help but wonder then, as blood spilled from the bullet wound in his thigh, if this was how it was all going to end. Here, on the floor of a betting shop, with just bloody SOCO Brian and a handful of PCSOs for company. He was meant to be getting married tomorrow, marrying the mother of his gorgeous little boy. Why was it that fate always liked to see him suffer?

He was vaguely aware, then, as his vision faded in and out, of sirens approaching. He idly wondered whether it was an ambulance, or whether Elaine was finally sending the bloody backup he'd demanded more than half hour before. And then, he realised, he'd never know. And that was when Alec Hardy's vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In which Alec realises just how lucky he's been, Rose, Freya, Tony and Donald worry, and Donna causes a bit of a fuss…**

For all that Alec Hardy grumbled and groaned about hospitals, he found that, when he finally regained consciousness and smelt the horrid sterile smell of the hospital wards, opened his eyes and saw stark white ceilings and industrial, strip lighting, he couldn't fight the tug of a smile on his lips.

_He was alive_.

"Alec?"

Alec tore his gaze from the bright white ceiling to look to his left. Rose. She was sat on one of the hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs that the hospital had set up by his bed. Her eyes were puffy and watery, her face tearstained. Immediately, Alec reached for his partner's hand, and belatedly noticed the IVs and wires attached to him.

"Hey," Alec managed to drawl, a slightly tired smile on his face. "Thought you said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding?"

Rose managed a small, slightly strained smile in response, looking tired.

"I don't think we can get any unluckier after today," Rose responded quietly. "Besides, I've called it off for now. Paul's agreed to postpone the wedding until you're feeling better."

Alec's smile dropped.

"I'm so sorry, Rose-" Alec began, but Rose shook her head.

"You were doing your job, Alec," Rose replied, voice soft. "Wasn't your fault. And I'd rather postpone the wedding than have you dead." She paused. "Your Dad's got Oliver and Tony for now, but he might bring them over later, to see you. Ellie sends her regards, and Freya will come to visit after work. They wanna keep you in overnight."

Rose sniffed then, turning her head away briefly, but Alec still saw the tears.

"Rose," Alec interrupted quietly. "It's alright, love. We'll rearrange the wedding. I'll be right as rain soon, you'll see."

Alec shifted in bed then, tugging Rose from the chair to lie beside him on the bed. His left leg ached in protest, the bullet hole bandaged but still throbbing. They stayed like that until visiting hours started.

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time Donald brought Tony and Oliver in, Rose had reclaimed her seat and Freya had already arrived. Alec's now twenty year old daughter had come straight from work rather than wasting time going home to her own little flat on Broadchurch High Street- situated over one of the shops- to shower and change.

Nine year old Tony was wary as he entered the hospital ward, remembering the last time Alec had been in, when his pacemaker had failed. Turning ten in just over a month, he was old enough to understand what had happened, and Rose was fairly certain her little brother's active imagination had made the situation out to be worse than it truly was. Oliver, however, seemed oblivious to the injuries his father had sustained, at least at first. His chubby face lit up with a wide smile at the sight of Alec, his red-brown hair sticking up haphazardly, presumably from his last nap. Almost immediately, he was squirming in his granddad's arms, wanting to be put down so he could make his own eager way over to the bed Alec was in. Little Oliver had grown in leaps and bounds, his second birthday having passed just a few weeks before. He was toddling about now, up on his own two feet and leaving Alec and Rose to chase after him at every opportunity. With some help from Freya, he was soon on the bed, sat beside Alec, grinning. The moment his eyes clapped sight on the wires and IVs in Alec's arms, however, the toddler's brow furrowed. He poked cautiously at one of the wires, even as Tony crossed to his sister's side for a hug.

"How long are they keeping you in for, lad?" Donald asked as he greeted his son, an expression of concern on his face.

"Just overnight," Alec responded, one arm around Oliver. "To check that I'm not still woozy or anything."

Donald nodded, but still looked worried.

"What I'd like to know is where your backup was," Donald continued suddenly, voice level, but obviously strained.

Alec shrugged.

"I don't know," Alec replied, focusing his attention on Oliver. "I'd called, but they didn't arrive. At least, not while I was conscious."

"But there'll be an internal investigation, right?" Freya asked uncertainly from her father's bedside. After twenty years with both her Mum and Dad being Police officers, she'd come to understand the sorts of procedures departments would have to go through for situations like these.

"Most likely," Alec nodded sagely.

Tony's brow was furrowed as he stood beside his sister's chair.

"But you'll be better soon, right, Alec?" the boy asked uncertainly, watching Oliver as the toddler glared at the IVs going into Alec's arm.

"I'll be in overnight," Alec told the boy calmly, "and then hopefully tomorrow I'll be home with you guys."

Freya's face was set in a frown, brow furrowed as she thought about the day's events.

"But you _are_ going to push them to find out what happened, aren't you, Dad?" Freya asked, meeting her Dad's gaze. "Why Elaine didn't send backup."

"Freya," Alec groaned as he ran a hand through Oliver's hair, smoothing it back from the boy's head. "Just leave it, yeah? I'll sort it when I'm back at work."

Freya still looked unconvinced, but nodded all the same.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You've _cancelled_ the _wedding_?!"

Alec blinked, woken from his fitful doze by a loud voice and the sound of the ward doors flying open.

"You've _cancelled_ the _wedding_?! What the hell happened?!"

"Hello, Donna," Alec responded dryly, cracking open one eye.

The redhead was stood at the end of Alec's bed, glaring at he and Rose, hands on hips and completely oblivious to Wilf stuttering out apologies to the other patients on the ward, and the angry nurse who was glaring after her.

"Donna, we've not cancelled the wedding," Rose sighed, gripping Alec's hand in hers. "We've postponed it."

"But why?" Donna asked. "I had a lovely dress all picked out, and now you're gonna tell me you're having it in December or something, aren't you?"

"Sweetheart," Wilf chipped in uncertainly from behind his granddaughter, "Alec _is_ in hospital."

Donna's shoulders slumped.

"Sorry," she muttered, sighing. "Got a bit carried away with myself." She paused. "What even happened, anyway?"

"Robbery at the new betting shop in town," Alec sighed. "The shop had been cordoned off but one of the robbers was still hanging back. Grabbed me and put a gun to my head." Alec paused. "Only a few years younger than Freya."

"It was just a kid?" Donna asked, agape.

Alec nodded.

"I tried to grab the gun off him, he shot me. He ran for it, but didn't get very far," Alec explained quietly.

"Has Donald brought Oliver in?" Donna asked Rose suddenly, sensing Alec needed a change of conversation.

Rose nodded, smiling weakly.

"Got a bit upset at all the IV tubes and that," Rose admitted quietly. "Donald's at the house with him and Tony tonight, just hope they sleep alright."

And then, once again, the doors to the ward were flung open, and in ran Ellie Carter, complete with ridiculously orange coat.

"I came as soon as I could," she told them as she came to a stop at Alec's bed. "Had to find Olly to look after the boys."

Even though the boys were now sixteen and five, Ellie preferred having her nephew keep an eye on them when she was out (much to Tom's disgust). While it meant that Olly sometimes didn't get to spend evenings with his new girlfriend, he at least got to see more of his cousins.

Ellie's eyes were on Alec then, wide and upset.

"I'm so sorry, Alec," she began, taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't have booked the day off, I knew it was right before the wedding, and-"

"Carter," Alec interrupted, a small smile on his lips. "It's alright." His smile faded. "Wouldn't wish for you to ever be in that sort of situation anyway."

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose stayed at the hospital that night. She refused to leave, and the nurses eventually gave up trying to force her out. Instead, she slept in the chair beside Alec's bed, head lolling uncomfortably against the plastic back. Alec lay in the dark, watching his fiancée in silence. The vows that they should have been making in a few hours, now that they would be making god knew when, rang in Alec's ears as he watched Rose sleep. He'd been so close to dying, to leaving Rose, and Freya, and Oliver, and Tony, and everyone else, behind.

_To love and to cherish, till death us do part._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In which Alec finds out why backup didn't arrive…**

As promised, Alec was discharged the next day. Donald came and picked him and Rose up from the hospital while Freya kept an eye on her brother and Tony, and they were home by noon.

The house was a mess, but Alec couldn't bring himself to care. There was washing up to be done, Oliver's toys were all over the floor, Tony's muddy football boots were by the door, and there were piles upon piles of wedding things that they would no longer need for the next few weeks at least. Still, Alec tried not to let it bother him, and sank gratefully onto the sofa, his hospital-issue crutches clattering to the floor.

"I'm going to get back to the hotel, son," Donald informed his son quietly. "Give you lot some time alone."

Alec nodded tiredly, eyes shut, and moments later he heard the front door close.

**~StormWolf10~**

He must have dozed off, Alec realised belatedly, because Oliver was cradled against his chest, fast asleep, and there was a persistent knocking on the front door. Opening his bleary eyes, he saw Rose hurrying to answer the door, to shoo the persistent visitor away.

"Oh," came Rose's surprised voice from the front door, before a quieter; "You'd better come in."

Alec frowned, and tried to sit up more on the sofa, without dislodging his sleeping son. Tony was sat on the floor, he saw, watching a football match, and Freya was lingering in the kitchen doorway. Her eyes narrowed as the guest appeared. Elaine.

"Alec," Elaine began with an uncertain smile. "How are you feeling?" She paused. "Everyone at the station bought you these."

She held up a bunch of flowers, but Alec merely stared.

"Elaine," he said finally, brow furrowing. "Why are you here?"

Elaine sighed, settling herself on the arm of the armchair, trying to ignore the suspicious glances from Rose and the glares from Freya and Tony.

"I came to see if you're alright, Hardy," Elaine told the DI calmly. "And I came to tell you there's an internal investigation going on as to why you didn't receive backup."

"And?" Freya interrupted. "Why didn't backup arrive?"

Elaine shot Freya a look, and Rose became acutely aware that Tony was also listening in.

"Freya," Rose began slowly, "why don't you take your brother and Tony out, yeah? Take them to the park, or something?"

Freya looked about to protest, before she realised that Rose was less asking her to do so, and more telling her. So, she gathered Oliver in her arms, sliding him into her buggy, while Tony put his shoes on, and soon they were out the door.

"Do you know why backup hadn't arrived?" Rose asked as soon as Freya, Tony and Oliver were gone.

Elaine swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably.

"There was a bit of an… Error," Elaine conceded after a few moments, refusing to look at Rose or Alec. Then, reluctantly, she met Alec's eyes. "Your call wasn't logged, Alec. You had SOCO there, a few PCSOs… Everyone at the station was on lunch break-"

"So you didn't bother to send anyone," Alec concluded bitterly.

Elaine stared at the floor instead of answering.

"Do you really think that SOCO and a few Police Community Support Officers can handle an armed robbery, Elaine?" Alec questioned angrily.

"The robbery had already taken place," Elaine protested. "When we sent you down, we'd already had reports that all the robbers had escaped. Thought the one you called about was just a kid trying to get in on the action."

"He had a gun," Rose interrupted coldly. "He had a gun, and he shot Alec, and you still thought he was just '_trying to get in on the action_'?!"

"I made a mistake," Elaine admitted quietly. "As I said, there'll be an internal investigation."

And with that, Elaine stood, making her way to the door, to see herself out. Behind her, she heard Alec groan as he forced himself to his feet, could hear the click of the crutches as he made to follow her.

"We were meant to be getting married today, Elaine," Alec said quietly, causing Elaine to turn and look at him. "And instead, I'm laid up, on crutches, because _you were on a lunch break_."

Elaine swallowed.

"I know," Elaine agreed softly. "And I'm sorry."

And with that, she left.


End file.
